Ten Times Over
by sapphermine
Summary: As King, Yuuri was almost perfect. He was kind and gentle and just, and though he had his own flaws, his people loved him all the same. Yuuri, however, had been oblivious to it all. But after an attempt on his life was made, he was finally able to realize that the love he gave to his people was not one-sided after all. Indeed, it was reciprocated more than ten times over.


As King, Yuuri was almost perfect. He was kind and gentle and just, and though he had his own flaws, his people loved him all the same. Yuuri, however, had been oblivious to it all. But after an attempt on his life was made, he was finally able to realize that the love he gave to his people was not one-sided after all. Indeed, it was reciprocated more than ten times over.

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, Shori would be in it more.

**Ten Times Over  
**Part One

Someone once told him that a leader must be firm. He must be able to make decisions wisely, and at times, harshly. It is the leader's duty to uphold justice. He must not be swayed by relations and must not have favorites. A leader must serve his people, and that all his thoughts should be focused on the protection and contentment of his kingdom. He must not vie for his people's love but only their loyalty.

A king does not rule to be loved after all. A king is there to serve and to serve alone. For what is a king without his people?

Yuuri doesn't remember who he had heard this from. Perhaps it was a documentary of some sort, back on Earth. Perhaps one of his advisors. Or maybe Günter himself. But he took these words as sound advice and more than often would come back to it if the grandeur of kingship got into his head. For though many songs had been made of his humility as king, Yuuri was still human.

He himself knows of his faults and weaknesses. And more than once he _had_ succumbed to the temptation of power. People had suffered for it, his loved ones most of all, but through every stumble and fall, he did learn. He wasn't perfect, far from it. So every time a petitioner irritated him, or a neighboring country demanded something unfairly from Shin Makoku, or when humans would do something cruel and stir up trouble, he would remember that advice and stomp on the urge to utilize his power and _make_ them submit to his will. He _knew_ he could do it. He knew now how powerful he is.

For the first few years as king, Yuuri had been ignorant of the extent of his own magic. But through every situation that he had been forced to use them, he learned just how much he had. And it scared him.

It still scared him, even five years after. Power tempts. Power is responsibility. And he was just a twenty year old kid. Sure, he was an adult now. And far more mature than the reckless fifteen year old he was back then. But he didn't have the years of Wolfram, the experiences of Gwendal, the wisdom of Conrad, Murata and his own elder brother. And honestly? Whenever there was a threat to Shin Makoku, he would still freeze up, completely terrified. And at times, he would sometimes think of just giving up.

But Shin Makoku was home.

A king must not serve his people to get their love. Yuuri served his people out of love.

And the people, in return, loved their king for it.

Of course, Yuuri being Yuuri, had no idea just how deep their love was for him.

xxx

In a week's time, it would be the 20th birthday of their new king and the people were already ecstatic.

In the past, their kings and queens would ride out in the streets during the celebration of their birth. They would wave and smile, like the royalty they were, while surrounded by their guards. The people would all clamber to watch, wishing, hoping, to get even just a glimpse of their ruler. Sometimes, some people would try to hand out their gifts, would sometimes try and greet their rulers personally. But none of them had been able to. Their ruler's servants would always be the ones to receive them for the monarch. Eventually, they learned that that was the way things are. Though the monarchs had been kind to them and protected them with their own power, they were still royalty.

They were not.

There was a distance between them that no one would be able to bridge.

But the 27th Maou was different.

The first time he entered Shin Makoku, he had smiled and waved, just as all the royals had done (he had lacked the poise back then though), but he also tried to _talk_ to people. It had taken them aback so much that none of those he had conversed with ever remembered what the conversation was about. And then he fell off from his horse, quite ungracefully in fact, but instead of showing frustration and anger, instead of finding blame, he merely winced and started to laugh it off. Lords von Voltaire and von Bielefelt had come then, and before any of the people could begin to fathom what had happened, their new king had been whisked away into the castle.

The first few weeks of Yuuri-heika's reign were, to say the least, very strange for them. Not only had he defiled all the people's preconceived notions of royals, he had completely destroyed them. Where they expected a simple announcement of grief whenever calamity struck, the heika himself came to say it. Where they expected life to resume as it had, the heika made it a point to _listen_ to their needs and made an effort to make things happen. Where they expected the distance to remain, the heika had built that bridge himself.

Now, they were used to their new ruler's strange antics. And, strange they may be and often times questionable (welcoming humans in Shin Makoku, for one), they adored and loved him all the more.

But none of them were blind to his majesty's shortcomings. The heika himself often apologized for them, even pointing out faults that none of them had even realized were there. And true, some people were still a little hesitant about their new king, but.

None could deny the fact the heika was powerful. But more than that, none could deny that the heika was compassionate and merciful and endlessly, endlessly kind.

He was different, but they loved him for it all the same.

Another thing different about their king was the way he celebrated his birthday. In the past, they celebrated in the town by themselves. With work postponed and the wine and meat ever flowing, it was always a joyful occasion and one they all looked forward to. Their new king's birthday though was an occasion they all considered special. Because, for a whole night, all were welcome to come into the palace grounds and celebrate with the king.

Even more special was that, in this single night, noble or commoner, everyone was equal. Whether one dressed in rags or in fine silk, all were accommodated and treated with the utmost respect. No one served in this night. Instead, everyone served each other—as friends, as citizens of Shin Makoku.

Most nobles had chaffed at this idea, but the king was adamant. Everyone would be welcome. All, except those who will not be welcoming to others.

Due to the popularity of their king though, even humans came during this occasion. It had caused tension the first few years, and it still does today, but the king would not refuse any of his friends.

Yuuri-heika understood where the tension came from. He knew how long and deep the hatred and mistrust between the two races were. Even so, just as he was different in his dealings with his people, he too was different in dealing with humans.

Eventually, through the example of their king, most people of Shin Makoku welcomed humans. Some had even befriended each other.

Though both races were different, through their king, they realized that they too had similarities. And once again, the king had built a bridge that all had thought was impossible.

Still, Yuuri-heika's gentleness and wisdom did not reach everyone. Some, in their deep-rooted hatred, refused to be touched by that kindness. Instead, they continued to suffer in their hatred, and eventually realized that they would not be able to exact their revenge if the new king succeeds in bridging the two races. So they schemed and planned and on the night of the celebration of the king's birth, one would be executed to end the life of the new monarch.

xxx

"You look presentable. Barely. But presentable nevertheless."

Shibuya Yuuri, twenty years of age this night, great king of Shin Makoku, winced and wryly said, "It's good to see you too, Sara. How have you been?"

"Fine," answered the young king, "Thank you for asking."

"And Berias is fine as well, I see," he said, nodding to the ever-present guard, "Thanks for coming all this way, both of you."

"And why wouldn't they come?!" an agitated voice asked, barging in Yuuri's room unannounced as usual, "_You_ invited them!"

Sighing in defeat, Yuuri asked, "Wolfram, do you always need to yell at me?"

"Of course," his blonde bishounen friend replied, "Otherwise, you wouldn't get anything done, wimp."

"And I see Sir von Bielefelt still hasn't changed since I met him five years ago," Saralegui commented with a grin on his face. "Childish, as ever. How _ever_ do you put up with him, heika?"

Grinning, because all of them knew Sara was only teasing, Yuuri replied, "Through sheer will, Sara! Sheer will!"

Grumbling about his friends ganging up on him, Wolfram sat on Yuuri's bed then asked, "You ready, wimp? Günter's on his way. Weller-kyo and aniue just finished talking to the guards, too. The people have come in. And," Wolfram said, without distaste this time, "It seems more humans have come this year."

At this news, Yuuri smiled widely, "Good! I hope they'll stay a bit longer after today. I know Anissina's inventions amuse them. And the carnival is great—Sara, you _have_ to go there at least once! But maybe we should put up more tourist destinations. Like a water park or a theme park! Maybe a tour of the castle? What do you—,"

"Sometimes," Wolfram interrupted, grinning at Sara, "I wonder how he got to be the greatest king since Shinou-heika, seeing as how the ideas in his head are all _stupid_!"

"Well, _excuse_ me for—,"

"Heeeeiiika! Oh, you look abso-_lutely_ wonderful!" Günter cried, barging in as well, "I knew these clothes would fit you well! I am _so_ pleased how things worked out! If _only_ I could persuade to wear these during court! Certainly, no one would ever think twice acceding to your will! With just a single glimpse at your fine figure, I am sure that anyone would—,"

Ignoring Günter's usual tirade, knowing the other man would probably take a few more minutes, also ignoring Sara's amused grin, Yuuri smiled at the door as Murata, Conrad and Gwendal all entered his room.

"You look dashing as usual, Shibuya!" teased the Great Sage, "Otanjoubi omedetou, once again!"

"Happy Birthday, your majesty," greeted Conrad, only to be followed by, "Call me Yu-uri, nazukeoya!"

"Hai, hai, Yuuri."

Gwendal only came forward and pressed a knitted… something onto Yuuri's palm. It was cute, as with all the things Gwendal did, but Yuuri knew that he shouldn't judge the toy by its appearance. Smiling sincerely, understanding that this was how Gwendal worked, Yuuri said, "Thank you, Gwendal. It's very cute!"

Gwendal smiled, he was smiling more nowadays, and marched back beside Conrad.

Pretty soon Yuuri's room was filled with friends and adopted family. Hyscliff had come and his daughter Beatrice, who was now quite the beauty. Cheri, Stoffel and Raven had also come; the two bickering over Raven, as usual. Greta, of course, had also barged in, along with Nicola and Huber and their child. Anissina as well, gifting him with another invention that he was absolutely reluctant to use.

Thinking of his own family back on Earth, Yuuri was excited at the thought of celebrating his birthday once again there. By now, he and Murata had worked out a schedule of coming and going so that the time spent on both worlds were somewhat equal. Technically speaking though, he spent more time on Shin Makoku rather than on Earth due to the time difference, but really, the only thing that mattered was that he still got to be a part of the lives of his loved ones, both on this world and on Earth.

His was a great life. And he would do everything in his power to protect the people that made it so.

He had only turned twenty, young by anyone's standards. He still had a long, long life to live and yet, he had nothing else to ask for.

Smiling at his precious friends, he gestured towards the party grounds and asked, "Shall we?"

Leading the group, Yuuri chatted amicably as they walked, looking forward to celebrating with his people.

Today was supposed to be a day of happiness. None of them had any idea that that happiness was about to be disturbed.

xxx

Nikol was, to say the least, quite happy with his life.

Sure, he and Marianne had yet to be married, but their love for each other was true. Indeed, Marianne would not even be with him today if it weren't for the heika. And so, every year on the day of his majesty's birth, he and Marianne always made it a point to attend the celebration. It was not forbidden to talk to his majesty personally, in truth the heika went out of his way just to talk to his people, but because most of them wanted to talk to their king, it was near impossible to do so. Still, every year they tried and tried, hoping that they could finally say 'thank you' to him.

In the five years of their new king's reign, Nikol had watched him grow from a young boy to a young man. He was taller now, more graceful, more majestic in his actions. Those that had been witness to the Maou using his maryoku would quip that the Yuuri-heika now was a mix between his Maou form and the fifteen year old boy that he was. Certainly, Yuuri-heika's features had narrowed a bit but his eyes were still ever gentle.

"Nikol!" Marianne whispered, pointing, "The heika is coming this way!"

Looking excitedly at each other, he and Marianne prayed that his majesty would come their way. Hardly anyone pushed their way to talk to his majesty. Everyone allowed him room to walk freely, only calling out his name as he passed by to catch his attention once a conversation was done.

Currently, both of them were merely an arm's length away from his majesty, who was now talking to Maximus, his wife Aerindil, their son and a few other people they didn't know. Nikol and Marianne grinned at each other.

He was so close!Their light in the darkness, the hope for the unification and peace of the whole world, was _so close_!

Suddenly, Nikol noticed the heika frown. He was still holding the conversation, but his entire body was tense, as if waiting for an attack. Frowning himself, Nikol scanned the crowd and noticed three men inconspicuously moving towards the king. One was to his majesty's right, the other behind him, and still another on his left. Nikol would have ignored them, as did most of the people, but there was something—

Eyes widening in horror, Nikol ran forward as he shouted, "Yuuri-heika, watch out!"

Immediately, the three men pushed forward, the knives in their hands glinting dangerously in the open. Surprised, the people surrounding them moved aside on instinct, giving the three men room to run faster towards the unarmed king.

Reaching the king first, Nikol had been able to deflect the man on the left, the other two he could not do anything about. Terrified at what he'd see, Nikol turned around, to find the man who was behind the heika writhing on the floor, with an unusually angry Weller-kyo above him. Beside the Lord Weller was the other man; he had his hands raised in defeat, a frown marring his face as a knife was pointed to his throat by a strangely calm king.

It lasted only a few seconds, but to Nikol, it felt like a lifetime.

If he hadn't noticed the men, what would've happened to their king? And if the king were to die so soon, and so young, what then would happen to Shin Makoku? To the world? To their newfound happiness?

Shaking as the adrenaline rushed out of his system, Nikol didn't notice when Marianne had wrapped her arms around him. He didn't notice the crowd forming a circle around their king, trying to protect him from any more harm as the three men were taken away. Angered and utterly horrified at what could have happened, some from the crowd began throwing rocks at the prisoners. Those that were near them tried to punch and kick the prisoners, yelling and cursing at them for their audaciousness. The crowd was getting more and more tense, so much that the guards were forced to keep the crowd away.

Suddenly, thunder cracked against the clear sky, startling everyone, even Nikol. Knowing that such a thing was possible for just one person, everyone turned towards the king.

Yuuri-heika had a frown on his face as he said, "No one should use violence against violence! Stop it this instant!"

At any other time, everyone would not disagree with his majesty's words. This time though, _this time_, they felt that he was asking the impossible. How could they stay calm when the one who was responsible for all the good things—all the _great_ things that were happening, was almost taken away from them?

Immediately, voices rose in protest.

"Yuuri-heika, these men almost—,"

"They should be hanged for their crime!"

"Preposterous! And on the day of our king's birth, too!"

"They can't be forgiven, heika! Execute them!"

"_Execute them! Execute them! Execute them!"_

Through it all the king stayed silent, at first amazed at the ferociousness of his people to protect him, then stunned as the words dawned on him.

Nikol, who had only listened to the peoples' outcry, stood just as stunned as the king himself. Some of the men and women who were shouting for execution, were the same men and women Nikol knew would never hurt anyone willingly. It seemed that the rest of Shin Makoku was just like Nikol—Yuuri-heika was not just a king to them, he was friend and family. He was theirs.

But Yuuri-heika, was Yuuri-heika. An execution was simply out of the question. Raising his voice against the crowd, he yelled, "Enough! These men will be tried and punished based on our laws! I know they've upset you, and our celebrations must be cut short because of them, and though I am truly grateful since I know all of you are upset on my behalf, please," he said, as the crowd listened with rapt attention, "Please let us deal with them fairly. Let it not be said that Shin Makoku and its king are unjust!"

That quieted the people.

Smiling in relief, the heika said, "Thank you." And then he turned, only to be accosted by a worried Weller-kyo, "Yuuri! Are you—,"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he said, smiling cheekily up at the other man, "Those self-defense lessons from _all_ of you have finally paid off! Now Wolfram can't call me a wimp! I disarmed him myself, did you see Conrad?"

Weller-kyo, who was still tense as if ready to fight, released all that tension at the majesty's words. Shaking his head lightly, he sighed, "Heika."

His majesty only grinned up at him.

Nikol smiled, releasing all the tension as well. The heika was truly powerful and wise, but really, he was also still just a child.

As the majesty's guards swooped in, some surrounding their king, some trying to placate the crowd, Nikol finally noticed Marianne who was holding him. Squeezing her gently, he sighed and leaned into her embrace.

A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder. Surprised, he looked up, and froze.

"Sorry to interrupt," his majesty sheepishly began, "But thank you for saving me back there. I thought something was wrong, but I wasn't sure. When you yelled, it alerted Conrad and I so, thank you!" His majesty smiled brilliantly at him, then at Marianne, and then he bowed. Bowed lower than what was required, lower than what he should have because he was _king_ and he, a mere _commoner_!

But then… Yuuri-heika had always been different.

Stunned at the sign of respect from their king, Nikol and Marianne stared wide-eyed at the figure before them. And, before either of them could react, Yuuri-heika straightened, smiled at them once again and turned as Weller-kyo steered him away from the crowd, back into the castle, back to safety. Weller-kyo, however, looked back at them and gave them an tremendously grateful smile. He nodded at them in thanks, then turned back, scanning the crowd for any more possible threats. A moment later, Lords von Voltaire and von Bielefelt came running towards the group; one, with an ever-present frown; the other, with harsh words that failed to hide his worry. At the entrance of the castle, Nikol could spot Lord Günter's form, currently pacing with worry, waiting for their king.

It happened in an instant.

As the group slowly progressed back to the castle, for Yuuri-heika would stop now and then to apologize for the abrupt end of the celebrations, a yell came from the direction of the criminals. Nikol immediately turned that way and found that a few guards were on the ground, unconscious, and that one of the criminals was free from his bonds. Shouting a spell, the area around the man burned, prompting those near him to back away. Using the momentary freedom, the criminal glared at the king and, before anyone could react, chanted another spell and threw a dagger aimed at Yuuri.

Even when Lords Weller, von Voltaire and von Bieleflet stepped protectively in front of the king, even when a few quick thinking people stepped in the way of the dagger, the sinister object merely passed through each person, embedding itself only at its target.

Yuuri-heika gasped. Then fell.

As Nikol watched Weller-kyo turn the heika over, as he watched Lord von Voltaire carefully inspecting the wound, as the curses from Lord von Bieleflet reached his ears, and as he stared and stared at the blood freely flowing from Yuuri-heika's abdomen, Nikol could not help but feel that his entire world had fallen as well.

Yuuri-heika was not the entire world. He was a single person, no different from the rest of them. But unlike the rest of them, he was capable of building impossible bridges, bridges that had allowed peace and prosperity to come in, bridges that connected people from different races, from different walks of life, bridges that made it possible to heal this deeply wounded world and its deeply wounded people.

It is incredibly easy to replace a king. But Shibuya Yuuri was irreplaceable.

xxx

TBC.

Thank you for reading! I apologize for whatever errors I've missed correcting and if there are some, please don't hesitate to point them out.

Part two could come out any time between next week and next year— it all depends on the muses (reviews help, js~).

Once again, thank you!


End file.
